Fate - Angelus Mortis
by Narberal
Summary: The Wheel of Fate start's to spin again. Which secrets this new war will reveal? and what the fate have in store for them?


_Hello, folks. I'm Nabe. Here i am trying to start a thing here. God help me. x_ D

 _This will be a Fate Grand Order oriented fic, and less oriented on the rules of the Nasuverse since i'll add some things here and there, yeah. So, i hope that you guys enjoy the story to the fullest and don't flame me for eventual mistakes. They happen and you guys know it very well._

 _There will be some OC Masters and OC Servants. Soon I'll give the parameters._

 _As always reviews and likes make my day, so leave them to me, will ya? XD_

 _Ps: I'm in need of a beta. If anyone wanna, let me know. And forgive me for any writing mistakes. XD_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location, 2200hs.

Violent explosions shook a small vilage. It was hell itself with the scattered, destroyed bodies piled up and all the blood that ran through the streets.

In the distance, a beautiful young woman was watching the destruction of the village with a angelic smile on her pale face. It was the Angel of death. She was tall, and very pale. She had fine features added to her striking appearance. She had a beautiful jet black hair, long and straight down to her waist, which added a nice effect to her pale and beautiful face. Her crimson eyes were cold and scary. They combine with her angel's face, but did not make it better. She had a beautiful body, curvy and shapely; generous breasts and hips. She wore a black coat contrasting with a crimson and long scarf , which caused a stunning effect. She was the Heroic Spirit who bears the name of William Wallace, Hero of the Scottish folk and the The Avenger of the Vetris faction.

A soldier came and knelt behind her. He was trembling, and his face was the mask of fear, as if anticipating something dreadful.

"M-my L-lady." the soldier called her, his voice with a utterly afraid tone. "the fifth detachment was completely routed"

Wallace turned, facing the soldier direct in the eye. Her red stare was ominous and powerful. The soldier shivered at the ruthless Servant's look and look down to the ground.

"By whom?" She asked, with her deep, beautiful contralto voice, devoted of any emotion.

Even that she asked with a serene tone, the soldier gasped.

"For another servant. Saber class, my lady." he stammered.

Wallace turned to the village, disappearing in the flames. She was looking beyond the wall of fire, her face deep in thought.

"She wore a giant, bladed sword?" Wallace asked, not bothering to look at the poor soldier.

"Y-yes. A very large sword." the soldier replied.

"Get up."

The soldier obeyed the order of the Avenger and stood up. Then, suddenly Wallace turned, thrusting her hand into the soldier's body, the hand passing through his bones and appearing past his back. Wallace smiled at the sound of bones breaking one by one. She pulled her hand, pulling the heart of the soldier out of his corpse, the dead body shivering. She threw it on the ground, spiting on it.

"Take this garbage." She ordered.

Soon, other soldiers appeared, removing the dead body quickly.

The Avenger turned to the village in flames, with a demonic smile on her pretty face, like a angel of death.

"You're so cruel, Wallace" a voice chuckled behind her in nowhere in particular, cloaked in the shadows. "what wrong he had committed?"

The Avenger Vetris's face contorted into a maniac grin.

"Oh, nothing really." she said, her tone amused. "I merely wanted to take his filthy heart. You know very well that i'm a slave of my desires, master"

The voice cracked a hearty laugh.

"So cruel..." told her " But that's what makes you so strong."

The Avenger watched the village burning with a pleasured smile on her face. She was holding back. Her desire to go down there and surrender to her murderous instincts was threatening to overwhelm her senses. She was a Gluttonous when it comes to that sort of thing.

Suddenly a giant column of sand and debris rose up to the west, accompanied by a big deafening sound, like jet turbines.

"She's coming for you." cited her master, with a funny tone.

The Avenger smiled. There was a lot time that she did not see Saber. She was anticipating that meeting again. A grin of genuine joy appeared on her face.

"Let her come."She smiled. "I'll be waiting."

And then she looked the burning village again, the screams of death loud in the night.


End file.
